1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone fatty esters which provide outstanding lubrication, and softening when applied to a variety of fiber substrates. The esterification by which the compounds are prepared involves the reaction of a hydroxyl containing silicone polymer, and a fatty acid, ester or anhydride.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quatarnary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
In many applications, there is a desire for a more fatty soluble softener. The desired molecule should have the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone, yet have compatibility with traditional fatty materials and oils. Even though a textile softener which has both the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone as well as compatibility with fatty compounds has been a long felt need, it isn't until the compounds of the present invention that such a system has been attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,699 to Sterman issued May 12, 1970 teaches that epoxy compounds placed in the silicone backbone by hydrosilation can be cured onto certain fibers to give improved substantivity. The substantivity is based upon the reaction of hydroxyl groups on the cellulosic and the epoxy group in the silicone polymer. The resulting bond is a ether linkage and a new hydroxyl group. While a definite improvement over other compounds the efficiency and durability of the were not good enough to allow for cost effective incorporation of these materials in detergent formulations.